Summer Memories
by Aira Yuzuriha
Summary: "Kami akan membuatmu tidak bisa melupakan hari ini seumur hidupmu." / Sepertinya teman-temannya memang benar. Ichigo tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu seumur hidupnya. Hari dimana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang manjadi pendamping hidupnya...


Hai... Hai... Hai... Minna-san... ^0^

Aira kembali lagi dengan fict gaje seperti biasa.

Mind to RnR, please... ^^

Disclaimer : Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Pairing : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, Absurb, Abstrak, de el el.

Don't Like, Don't Read.

**.**

**.**

**-SUMMER MEMORIES-**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sudah cukup malam saat Ichigo Kurosaki memacu mobilnya meninggalkan rumah sakit Karakura. Dia ingin secepatnya berada di rumah agar bisa melepaskan rasa lelahnya setelah seharian bekerja.

Namun sepertinya dia pulang terlambat lagi hari ini karena ketika Ichigo memasuki rumahnya, dia mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan sepi dan gelap karena lampu ruang tamu sudah dimatikan.

"Hhh... sudah jam 10 malam ya...," gumamnya pelan setelah melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Perlahan tangannya mencari tombol lampu dan menyalakannya. Pria berambut orange terang itu mendesah berat saat menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hah... aku pulang terlambat lagi, ya..." keluhnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya harus selalu siap kapanpun dia dibutuhkan.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya melihat sebuah kalender yang berada di dinding ruangan.

Sekarang, tanggal 15 Juli.

Ichigo tersenyum mengingat hari ini. Bukan hanya karena hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya, tapi karena hari ini juga hari dimana dia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dia cintai untuk pertama kalinya.

Semua bermula saat Ichigo masih sekolah di SMA Karakura.

.

.

**-FLASHBACK-**

.

.

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday... happy birthday... happy birthday Jeruk..."

Suasana ramai dalam kelas 3-A terdengar dari beberapa murid laki-laki yang sedang merayakan hari lahir salah satu sahabat mereka.

"Aarrgghhh... Kalian ini mau membuatku senang atau malah ingin mempermalukanku sih?" protes Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan! Kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Ichigo dengan menghabiskan waktu di pantai!" seru Renji bersemangat diikuti dengan anggukan dari ketiga temannya. Ishida Uryuu, Hitsugaya Toushiro, dan Shuhei Hisagi.

"APA? Apa maksud kalian? Kenapa harus di pantai?" tanya Ichigo yang terkejut dengan ide dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu... Jadi kami akan membuatmu tidak bisa melupakan hari ini seumur hidupmu." Kali ini Hisagi yang berbicara.

"Yah, dan tidak ada tempat paling menyenangkan saat musim panas selain di pantai, kan." Bahkan sekarang Hitsugaya juga ikut memberi komentar.

"Hahh..." Ichigo hanya menghela nafas pasrah menerima ide dari para sahabatnya.

"Hahaha... tenang saja, Ichigo. Ini semua pasti menyenangkan," seru Ishida sambil menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo.

.

.

Okinawa, sebuah tempat yang menyuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu indah dan begitu memanjakan mata. Hasil dari suasana pedesaan Jepang yang khas berpadu dengan eksotisme pantai yang indah.

"Waahhh... Ini pasti menyenangkan sekali!" seru Hisagi bersemangat begitu melihat lautan yang terhampar luas dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Ichigo yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Yah, aku rasa ide kalian itu bagus juga," kata Ichigo masih memandang takjub suasana yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" seru Renji dan Ishida bersamaan.

"YEAAHHH!"

.

.

.

Suasana penginapan yang mereka tempati tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena semua orang lebih meilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka diluar ruangan. Yah, tidak heran sih. Siapapun pasti tidak ingin melewatkan keindahan dari salah satu pantai terindah di Jepang ini.

Kelima sahabat itu berjalan santai menuju kamar mereka sambil terus bersenda gurau dan tidak lupa saling melempar ejekan seperti biasa.

"Oh, maaf!" kata Ichigo saat dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan melewatinya.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam hitam sebahu bertubuh mungil yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata gadis itu seraya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

DEG.

Sepasang mata berwarna violet itu begitu indah sehingga mampu membuat Ichigo terpaku. Senyum yang terukir di wajah yang mungil itu begitu cantik. Entah kenapa Ichigo begitu terpesona dengan keindahan dari amethyst yang dimiliki gadis tersebut.

"Hoi, Ichigo!" suara Renji sukses mengembalikan kesadaran Ichigo. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Renji yang merasa aneh dengan sikap pemuda barambut orange itu.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

Bahkan Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu ternyata sudah pergi.

'Siapa gadis itu tadi?' batin Ichigo lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusul teman-temannya yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

Setelah mereka selesai meletakkan semua barang-barang mereka di penginapan, mereka berlima kembali lagi ke pantai.

Cuaca yang terik tidak menghilangkan semangat mereka. Bahkan Hitsugaya dan Hisagi langsung menceburkan diri mereka ke air begitu mereka tiba di tepi pantai.

"Wow! Kalian lihat gadis-gadis itu? Mereka cantik sekali! Apalagi dengan pakaian renang itu."

BLETAK

Dua buah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Renji.

"Aduh! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" protes Renji tidak terima pada dua orang yang menjitak kepalanya secara tiba-tiba itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo dan Ishida yang masih menunjukkan tampang innocent-nya.

"Kami hanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesum dari kepalamu," jawab Ishida tenang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ayolah teman-teman. Kapan lagi kita bisa menikmati pemandangan seperti ini?" Renji tetap ngotot dengan pemikirannya.

"Yah... baiklah. Terserah kau saja lah," kata Ichigo santai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Pemuda itu berusaha mencari sosok seorang gadis yang dari tadi telah mencuri perhatiannya. Seorang gadis yang memiliki mata amethyst yang indah.

'Ah, ketemu!' Mata hazel Ichigo tertuju pada satu tempat dimana gadis itu sedang bersama dengan beberapa temannya. Ya Tuhan. Senyuman itu, senyuman itu benar-benar mampu membuat hati Ichigo berdebar.

Hampir saja Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui gadis itu, namun teriakan dari teman-temannya kembali menahannya.

"Hey kalian! Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Disini menyenangkan sekali lho!" tambah Hisagi.

"Baiklah! Kami kesana!" seru Renji yang kemudian langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke air dan menuju tempat Hitsugaya dan Hisagi berada.

"Ayo, Ichigo!" ajak Ishida.

"Eh, kau duluan saja," jawab Ichigo sambil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaan yang dia lakukan jika sedang gugup.

Ishida mengankat sebelah alisnya bingung. Namun tidak lama kemudian dia segera meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Ishida sebelum bergabung dengan ketiga temannya yang lain.

Sementara Ichigo kembali mengarahkan pendangannya ke tempat dimana gadis itu berada. Tapi sayangnya sekarang gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

Ichigo menghela nafas kecewa. 'Cepat sekali dia pergi,' batin Ichigo.

.

.

#0#0#0#

.

.

"CHEERRRSS!"

Kelima gelas besar berisi cola dari lima orang yang sedang merayakan ualng tahun itu bertubrukan. Lima siswa dari SMA Karakura tersebut meminumnya lalu kemudian tertawa bersama. Membuat suasana cafe tepi pantai bernama 'Espada Caffe' itu terasa ramai. Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah konyol para sahabatnya yang katanya sebagai hiburan di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ichigo! Semoga rambut jerukmu itu semakin terang!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jeruk! Lain kali kau harus traktir kami, ya!"

"Yo, happy birthday, jeruk!"

"Hadiahnya kau buka saja di rumah ya!"

Renji, Ishida, Hisugaya, dan Hisagi beramai-ramai memerikan sebuah kado berukuran besar sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Ichigo. Pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun itu tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang pada para sahabatnya.

Sampai suatu ketika pandangan mata Ichigo tertuju pada sudut ruangan. Disana, gadis mungil yang hampir seharian ini membuat hatinya kacau terlihat sedang duduk sedirian sambil menikmati segelas lemon. Mata amethyst-nya menatap lurus keluar jendela, ke arah pantai yang terlihat ramai karena mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menghabiskan musim panas mereka. Helaian rambut reven-nya melambai tertiup angin.

Ichigo kembali terpaku melihatnya. Dan sepertinya perubahan sikap Ichigo ini disadari oleh keempat sahabatnya. Mereka semua segera melihat ke arah pandangan Ichigo tertuju dan tersenyum saat mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah duduk sedirian di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"HOI, Ichigo!" teriak Renji tepat di telinga Ichigo, sengaja ingin mengejutkan pemuda itu.

"UWAA!" sayangnya Ichigo yang sangat terkejut dengan hal itu langsung terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya. Membuat suara tawa teman-temannya menggema.

"Hahaha... Lucu sekali reaksimu itu, Jeruk!"

PLAK

Lagi-lagi sebuah jitakan kembali mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Renji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, BAKA?" protes Renji tidak terima.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak di telingaku bodoh!" teriak Ichigo.

"Oh, itu... Habisnya kau terus saja melihat gadis itu sampai segitunya," kata Renji sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Ichigo.

"Hey, bukannya itu gadis yang kita temui di penginapan tadi?" celetuk Hisagi yang membuat Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Ishida kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian di penginapan tadi.

1 menit...

2 menit...

5 menit...

15 menit...

30 menit...

1 jam kemudian...

"Benar juga!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan. Ichigo dan Hisagi sweatdrop. Lama amat loadingnya?

"Jadi kau menyukainya ya, Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya yang membuat Ichigo kelabakan. Pemuda berambut terang itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menyangkal ucapan temannya.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali, Jeruk!"

"Sudah diam kalian semua!" teriak Ichigo frustasi.

Sementara itu gadis yang sedari tadi dibicarakan menolehkan pandangannya ke arah segerombolan pemuda yang membuat suasana cafe ini menjadi ramai. Gadis itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah konyol beberapa orang disana.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu langsung terpanah. Oh, Kami-sama. Ichigo rela kehilangan nyawanya sekarang asal bisa melihat senyuman itu sekali lagi.

Wajahnya terasa panas saat gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat suara tawa keempat temannya kembali memenuhi seisi ruangan tersebut.

.

.

#0#0#0#

.

.

Tanpa terasa suasana siang yang terik kini telah tergantikan oleh malam yang dingin. Terlihat beberapa orang masih berada di pantai sambil menyalakan api unggun.

Ichigo termenung di beranda kamar penginapannya. Seharian ini dia terus menjadi sasaran teman-temannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terlihat begitu bodoh hanya karena seorang gadis yang bahkan belum dikenalnya. Memori otaknya kembali memutar kejadian tadi sore saat dirinya bermain voli pantai dengan teman-temannya. Dan sebuah bola voli mendarat sukses ke wajahnya karena konsentrasinya terbuyarkan oleh kehadiran gadis mungil berambut raven yang tiba-tiba melewati tempat itu. Arrgghh... Ichigo benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena hal itu.

Gadis itu benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila.

Mata hazelnya kembali memperhatikan ke arah pantai yang masih cukup ramai walaupun hari sudah malam. Tapi tunggu dulu. Ichigo tersentak saat mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian di pantai. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah gadis yang seharian ini berhasil membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh dihadapan teman-temannya. Gadis mungil dengan mata amethyst berambut raven.

"Hey, aku mendapat tiket untuk pergi ke pemandian air panas. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari sini." Terdengar suara Ishida dari dalam ruangan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Renji bersemangat.

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Hitsugaya saat melihat Ichigo berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kalian saja dulu. Aku masih ada urusan," jawab Ichigo yang lalu segera keluar dari sana dan meninggalkan para sahabatnya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Hisagi heran.

"Sudahlah, mungkin memang dia sedang ada urusan," jawab Ishida tenang seperti biasa.

.

.

Angin dingin langsung menerpa tubuh Ichigo saat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan penginapan. Hatinya kembali berdegup tidak karuan saat melihat gadis mungil yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Deruan ombak kembali terdengar memecah kesunyian malam. Angin malam terus menari-narikan helaian rambut hitam itu secara perlahan.

Dengan sangat pelan, Ichigo berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Hai," sapanya singkat.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hai," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Serius, Ichigo ingin sekali melompat kegirangan saat melihat senyum itu.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Gadis itu tidak berhenti menunjukkan senyumannya.

'Sial. Kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa mati,' batin Ichigo.

"Boleh aku menemanimu disini?" tanya Ichigo dengan SANGAT hati-hati.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya agar Ichigo bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada yang sedang kau tunggu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ya..." gadis itu tersenyum senang. Ichigo tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan kalau gadis ini sedang menunggu kekasihnya. "Hanabi," lanjutnya.

"Hanabi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya, setiap malam saat musim panas, akan ada hanabi disini."

Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya berkelap-kelip dari kembang api di langit malam menandakan kalau perayaan kembang api telah dimulai.

Ichigo memandang gadis disampingnya yang terlihat begitu senang menatap warna-warni dari cahaya kembang api tersebut.

Merasa terus diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh menatap Ichigo.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanya sang gadis dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan kau?"

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia..."

.

.

**-FLASHBACK –END-**

.

.

Ichigo kembali tersenyum saat mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rukia. Wanita yang sangat dicintainya hingga saat ini.

"Ichigo? Kau sudah pulang?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Ichigo tersadar setelah sejak tadi berflashback ria.

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah berdiri tepat disebelah anak tangga.

Laki-laki berambut orange itu segera berdiri menghampiri wanitanya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di keningnya.

"Kau belum tidur, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Aku menunggumu."

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, Ichigo langsung memposisikan tengannya di belakang bahu Rukia, dan tangan yang satunya berada di bawah lutut Rukia. Seketika itu juga tubuh Rukia telah terangkat dalam gendongan Ichigo.

"Kau bodoh, Rukia. Kau baru saja melahirkan. Kau harus banyak istirahat sampai kondisimu pulih," ucap Ichigo seraya menggendong Rukia berjalan ke kamar. Ichigo kembali tersenyum mengingat kata melahirkan. Ya, dua hari yang lalu, wanita itu telah melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Kurosaki Akari.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia pelan.

"Hm?"

"Otanjoubi omedetou."

Ichigo kembali tersenyum, "Arigatou, Rukia."

Yah, sepertinya teman-temannya memang benar. Ichigo tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu seumur hidupnya. Hari dimana dia bertemu dengan pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

Yeyy!

OTANJOBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, ICHIGO~~~  
_

Ya baiklah, Aira mohon **REVIEW dan komentar **dari para reader, ya. ^_^

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

Karena Aira sadar kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


End file.
